The present invention relates to a sports ground (surface) to be assembled from separate panels, for skating, bowling and the like; in particular, the invention relates to a panel having connector means at the edges for interconnecting or joining separate panels, as well as a method of assembling a sports ground or (running) course from such panels.
Conventional running courses or sports grounds of plastic are produced from individual sections in order to facilitate transportation to the assembling site. The separate sections are connected to each other by welding. Assembling and connecting involves a relatively high expenditure of time so as to result in extremely high cost.